Por amor daria mi alma (literalmente)
by Alexis212
Summary: Por estar jugando a la güija Yoshiko termina invocando un demonio el cual le ofrece el amor de su amada Lily si hace un contrato con el. [YohaRiko] [YohaMaru]
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

En el apartamento de Yoshiko se encontraba Hanamaru, frente a una mesa de tres patas, ella miraba a Yoshiko mientras esta hacia cosas que para cualquier otra persona se considerarían extrañas.

-Casi está todo listo, una vez terminado, desataremos la ira de lucifer.

-Por qué me llamaste zura.

-Para esta invocación son necesarias dos personas.

Mientras hablaba colocaba sobre la mesa una hoja de papel dividida en cuatro cuadrados iguales, en dos de ellos decía "Si" y en los otros dos decía "No".

-Qué es eso.

-Es el puente entre este mundo y el otro lado.

-¿El otro lado zura?

Mientras Hanamaru hablaba Yoshiko colocaba dos lápices entre los cuadrados formando una cruz.

-Yo, Yohane, el ángel que provocara el tercer impacto que exterminara a la humanidad, ahora los invoco, ustedes escucharían mi llamado.

En esos momentos el lápiz giro hacia la palabra "No".

Yoshiko en lugar de sentir desilusión exclamo:

-De seguro sintieron el terror al ver como los invocaba un ser de mi magnitud.

Entonces Hanamaru dijo:

-Entonces, ya puedo irme.

-Todavía no –decía, mientras con un movimiento de brazo tiro al piso los lápices –este mundo necesita presenciar el verdadero caos que yo, Yohane, puede provocar.

Después de decir esto, hizo una de sus características poses mientras hacia una riza malvada.

-Da igual –decía Hanamaru mientras sacaba un libro y empezaba a leer.

Después de aproximadamente 2 horas el cielo estaba medio oscurecido y sonó el timbre de la puerta del apartamento.

-A quien llamaste –dijo Hanamaru.

-Solo espera y veras.

Entonces al abrir la puerta, veía un señor con una caja en las manos.

-Paquete para Yoshiko Tsukishima.

-¡Es Yohane!

-Como sea irme aquí.

-No puedes firmar Yoshiko-chan todavía eres menor de edad.

-De que estás hablando Zuramaru, por supuesto que soy mayor de edad –decía mientras fingía una voz más grave de la que normalmente tenia –y es Yohane.

-Bueno es todo, aquí tiene su paquete.

-Gracias señor.

Después el hombre cerró la puerta y se marchó.

-Que compraste Yoshi… digo Yohane.

-Solo míralo.

Decía ella mientras sacaba de la caja una tablilla con las letras del alfabeto y en la parte superior con letras más grandes la palabra Güija.

-Es una Ouija –exclamo Hanamaru sorprendida.

-Claro que no, es una Güija.

-Qué diferencia hay.

-La Ouija es un invento de gente supersticiosa, la Güija es completamente real. Me lo dijo el hombre que me la vendió.

-Creo que te estafaron zura –murmuraba Hanamaru al verla.

Entonces Yoshiko coloco una cortina negra sobre la mesa de tres patas, después puso unas velas a los cuatro costados de la mesa coloca la Güija en el centro, después de eso apago la luz, prendió las velas y Yohane dijo:

-Antiguos espíritus del mal, transformen este cuerpo decadente…

-Ahora que haces Yoshiko.

-¡Que hiciste!, ¡acabas de arruinar el ritual!

-Perdón continúa.

-Ya no importa, lo arruinaste –decía Yoshiko mientras se sentaba molesta frente a la mesa.

Entonces saco del fondo de la caja una piedra triangular con un agujero en el centro y dijo:

-Escucha Hanamaru, para que esto funcione tiene que haber por lo menos dos personas en todo momento, si la sueltas el demonio podría escapar y poseernos –decía de forma bastante seria para lo que era normalmente.

-Entendido –decía Hanamaru de forma no tan seria mientras sostenía la piedra.

-Muy bien comencemos –decía Yoshiko –oh, dios de la oscuridad, líder de los ejércitos demoniacos, escucha mi llamado. ¿Estás dispuesto a contestar?

Después de unos minutos no ocurrió nada. Entonces Yoshiko dijo:

-Debemos estar recibiendo interferencias. Ya sé, canela.

-¿Canela?

-Se sabe, no me preguntes porque, que la canela refuerza las líneas espirituales. Debe haber en la alacena –decía Yoshiko mientras salía de la habitación.

"Ahora que hare" se preguntaba Hanamaru "si ella no invoca ningún demonio me quedare aquí toda la noche, ya se, moveré la dichosa Güija"

-Ya llegue –dice Yoshiko, con un frasco de canela molida en la mano.

Después empezó a rociar toda la habitación de canela, después puso toda la canela sobrante alrededor de la tablilla.

-Listo ahora comencemos.

-Está bien zura.

-Oh, rey de los demonios, tú que reinas sobre las tinieblas, ¿Has realizado acto de presencia ante mí?

En ese momento la piedra se empezó a mover lentamente hacia la palabra "Si".

-Oh por dios. Mmmm… cuál es tu nombre rey demonio.

Entonces la piedra empezó a moverse a través de las letras.

Y-O-N-O-T-E-N-G-O-N-O-M-B-R-E

-Oh, santo cielo.

Yoshiko en ese momento se encontraba en un estado entre asustada y emocionada porque finalmente había logrado comunicarse con un demonio.

Hanamaru solo la miraba fingiendo sorpresa para disimular.

-Muy bien, ahora dime soy digna de tu poder demoniaco.

Entonces la piedra empezó a moverse lentamente por las letras.

E-R-E-S-C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A-M-E-N-T-E-D-I-G-N-A

-Santo cielo Hanamaru, debemos llamar a las chicas y enseñarles esto, las sorprenderé con mis poderes del inframundo.

-Yoshiko-chan, sabes algo –decía Hanamaru un tanto apenada -yo estaba moviendo la piedra, lamento haberte ilusionado –dice mientras saca sus manos de la tablilla.

-¡NO SUELTES LA TABLILLA! –grito Yoshiko.

En el momento en el que Hanamaru soltó la piedra, esta salió de las manos de Yoshiko, y empezó a girar sobre la tabla quedándose un breve tiempo en algunas letras.

D-A-M-M-E-R-U-N-G

Después se situó en el centro de la tablilla y empezó a girar aún más rápidamente hasta que después de un breve tiempo se detuvo de golpe.

Después la chica se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Finalmente ha terminado el ritual, ahora finalmente he encontrado un recipiente digno para confinarme dentro de él. Así que esto es a lo que llaman tierra –decía mientras hacia una especie de pose.

-¿Hanamaru?

-Oh vaya, así que tú fuiste la ingenua que me convoco.

Mientras Yoshiko se alejaba se resbalo con los lápices que ella había tirado antes.

En el piso Yoshiko apunta al demonio y le dice:

-Sal ahora del cuerpo de Hanamaru.

-Ja, ja, ja. Por qué debería, por primera vez en años estoy en el mundo humano no voy a desperdiciar la visita –decía el demonio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta en el cuerpo de Hanamaru.

-Espera –en ese momento Yoshiko se abalanzo sobre el demonio.

-Suéltame.

-Libera a Hanamaru.

-Está bien, podemos hacer un trato.

-Eh, no hay trato, suelta a Hanamaru.

-Mira, solo hay dos formas de ligarme a la tierra, mediante una posesión o mediante un contrato.

-No quiero ningún contrato.

-Puedo darte lo que quieras, dinero, poder… amor.

-Am… no quiero nada.

-Oh, si –dice mientras consigue soltarse de Yoshiko –puedo verlo. Un lirio en medio de un prado, tu tratas de acercarte pero dos abejorros te alejan, si haces un contrato conmigo puedo hacer que ese lirio sea tuyo.

-Lirio –murmuro Yoshiko.

-Así es, solo tienes que hacer un contrato conmigo y liberare a Hanamaru. ¿Qué dices?

-De acuerdo, ahora suelta a Hanamaru.

-Primero tienes que sellar el contrato. Cierra los ojos.

Yoshiko cerró los ojos, podía escuchar como el demonio en el cuerpo de Hanamaru se acercaba lentamente a ella, una vez cerca de Yoshiko le sujeto el mentón y después de una breve pausa ella pudo sentir algo que la sorprendió bastante.

*pam*

Un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

Mientras se sobaba la mejilla el demonio dijo:

-El contrato ha sido sellado –después de esto el cuerpo de Hanamaru cayó al piso dormida –nos veremos más tarde.

* * *

Un rato después se levantó Hanamaru.

-Que paso Yoshiko-chan, no recuerdo nada, eh –ella miraba a Yoshiko que estaba mirando distraída a través del balcón del apartamento.

Al ver la luna en el cielo, Hanamaru voltea a ver rápidamente el reloj de la habitación.

-8 de la tarde, ya es tarde, gracias Yoshiko-chan me tengo que ir.

Yoshiko solo miraba por el balcón la luna y después de unos minutos rompió el silencio exclamando:

-Lily.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

-Yoshiko, sabes que paso con toda la canela.

 **Aquí está mi nuevo fanfic, si cometí algún error disculpa, solo eh visto hasta la primera temporada de Sunshine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

7:06 AM, era la hora en la el demonio acordó llegar, pero no aparecía.

Yoshiko se empezó a impacientar.

Ya había desayunado y eran alrededor de las 10:30 entonces mientras ella esperaba, miraba en su laptop la página donde publico sus directos.

-Ya casi tendré 10.000 seguidores, 9.998 (actualizar), 9.998 (actualizar), 9.998 (actualizar), ¡9.999! (actualizar), ¡9.999! (actualizar), 9.998 hey alguien se désuscribió.

Entonces detrás de mí sonó un tronido, y pude ver como una nube negra que entraba por la pared entraba por mi habitación, este empezó a amontonarse en un lugar tomando la forma de una loli con coletas que por algún extraño motivo me pareció tremendamente familiar.

Una vez que se materializo completamente exclamo.

-Nico nico nii.

-Espera ¿Tu eres el demonio?

-Sorprendida, es normal que digas eso, debido a mis encantos la gente suele pensar en mi más como un ángel. Soy Nico, puedes llamarme así, o puedes decirme demonio, lucifer, satanás, como sea.

-En ese caso te llamare demonico.

-¿Demonico?

Demonio + Nico = Demonico

-No importa, ahora dime donde se encuentra el objetivo.

* * *

Yoshi… perdón, Yohane se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela al igual que el demonico, entonces apunto hacia Riko y exclamo en voz baja:

-Hay esta –dijo Yohane con un cubre bocas, lentes de sol y una gabardina para evitar ser vista.

-¿Ella es nuestro objetivo? Qué clase de hibrida entre Umi y Maki es ella –decía al demonico con una ropa similar a la de Yohane.

-Porque tú también te estas camuflando, no se supone que si eres un demonio nadie puede verte.

-Mira ¡se está acercando!

-¡Eh!

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo suficiente para esconderse apareció Riko enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy en medio de un ritual para mejorar las frecuencias demoniacas –decía mientras hacía una típica pose.

-Ya entendí –dijo un tanto incomoda –solo quería decirte que tendremos practica en la tarde.

-Descuida hare acto de presencia.

-Está bien me voy.

Una vez que Riko se fue completamente Yohane empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared:

-Por qué… no puedo… hablarle… como una… persona… normal….

Mientras tanto Nico se puso a reflexionar.

–Wow, esa chica es más densa que Maki, pero no te preocupes, las densas son mi especialidad –dice mientras suelta una sonrisa maliciosa. Muy bien tú ve a clases y yo recolectare información.

-No dijiste que harías que ella se enamorara instantáneamente de mí.

-No es tan sencillo. Veras para que tu amor se cumpla ella debo estar segura de que ella sienta lo mismo por ti. Tú solo espera y me asegurare de que tu deseo se cumpla.

* * *

Yoshiko se encontraba en la sala del club vacío en ese momento apareció el demonico.

-Llegas tarde otra vez.

-No importa, aquí traje la información.

-¿Que descubriste?

-Su comida favorita son los sándwiches y los huevos cocidos. Odia los pimientos verdes. Sus pasatiempos son la pintura, las manualidades y la concina.

-De donde sacaste toda esa información.

-La leí en la wiki de Love Live. Tambien me puse analizar un poco su personalidad y llegue a la siguiente conclusión. Tú serás la Tachi y ella la Neko.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces Nico saco un cuaderno de la nada y empezó a dibujar algo en él, una vez que termino le mostro un dibujo a Yoshiko, eran dos monitos haciendo el amor.

-Tu eres la de arriba.

Ante eso, Yoshiko se sonrojo y volteo hacia otro lado imaginando la escena.

-Creo que entendí.

-Conocer el rol el muy importante a la hora de armar una relación, pero ahora lo importante. La cita.

-¡¿La cita?! No espera todavía no estoy lista para…

-Ya le marque contéstale –le lanza a Yoshiko su celular.

-¿En qué momento lo tomaste?

"Hola, Yocchan"

-Hola, Lily.

"Paso algo malo, tu nunca me llamas"

-No claro, que no. Digo… los planetas se alinearon, y las fuerzas demoniacas me dice que tú y yo debemos encontrarnos este fin de semana, que te parece.

"Bueno, está bien, pero no podías decírmelo en persona estamos las dos en la escuela"

-Bueno, veras lo que pasa es que…

*Cuelga*

-Que tal lo hice.

-Cincuenta, cincuenta.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba.

En esos momentos apareció Ruby.

-Que sucede, my little demon.

-Como tardabas en llegar, Dia me dijo que te buscara, parece un poco molesta. Como escuche ruidos pensé que estarías con alguien más. Eh, ¿Yoshiko-chan?

En esos momentos el demonico aprovecho y empezó a mirar debajo de la falda de Ruby.

-Nada, ahora mismo iré práctica –decía mientras le daba una patada a la demonico en la espinilla.

-Que haces idiota –decía Nico mientas se sobaba la parte que Yoshiko pateo.

-Solo espérame un segundo –decía mientras sacaba a Ruby de la habitación.

Una vez afuera Yoshiko dijo:

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo quería comprobar algo –son idénticos a los de Hanayo pensó el demonico –de cualquier forma creo que tienes que ir a la práctica.

-Tienes razón debería cambiarme ya.

Mientras tanto Ruby seguía afuera de la habitación.

 _Con quien habla Yoshiko-chan, creo que ahora si ya enloqueció._

* * *

Después de terminar la práctica.

-Ah, que cansancio.

-Eso es porque practicas con ropa negra –decía Hanamaru acostada al lado de Yoshiko.

-La ropa negra me permite catalizar mis poderes.

-Lo que digas zura.

-Yocchan ven un momento –dijo Riko.

Entonces Yoshiko se levantó y fue con Riko.

-Hanamaru-chan -Ruby llama a Hanamaru.

-Que pasa Ruby-chan.

-No piensas que Yoshiko está actuando extraño, digo, más que de costumbre.

-A que te refieres.

-Veras cuando fui a buscar a Yoshiko estaba hablando sola, y dijo algo sobre tener una cita con Riko-chan.

-Tener una cita, ¿Cuándo?, digo es raro.

-Lo sé. Sabes si no pasó nada raro ayer cuando estuvieron juntas.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo nada de ese día.

* * *

-Que ocurre Lily –Yoshiko le dice a Riko.

-Es solo que me hablaste diciendo que tendríamos una cita el fin de semana pero no acordamos una hora, que te parece a las 3.

-Está bien.

-Bien nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Después de eso Riko se fue junto con You y Chika.

-Bueno también debería ir a casa, espera ¡Tendré una cita con Riko!

* * *

 **Sí que tardo en actualizar, tenía pensado traer un nuevo capítulo para esta historia y para Historias de San Valentín para la semana pasada, pero la escuela me llego de repente. Bueno espero tener el próximo capítulo de esa historia para la próxima semana, lo que pasa es que, a diferencia de esta historia, la otra es un poco más seria por lo que no puedo escribir cualquier cosa y publicarla. Sé que a nadie le importa mi vida pero bueno, adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

-Hola, siento haberme tardado Yocchan, te hice esperar mucho.

-Claro que no, acabo de llegar – _siempre quise decir eso_.

-Muy bien y a dónde vamos.

-Eh? – _mierda, no se me ocurrió nada_ –podríamos ir a, si podríamos no.

-Por qué no van a comprar ropa, y de paso yo las miro.

-Ah.

Pero antes de decir demonico, se calla por que recuerda que Riko no puede verlo.

-Que pasa Yocchan.

-No pasa nada, y si vamos a comprar ropa.

-Está bien.

* * *

Una vez en la tienda de ropa.

-Mira esta ropa Yocchan, que te parece. Eh, Yocchan.

-Tiemblen todos ante el ángel caído Yohane –decía mientras se ponía un disfraz de ángel negro que encontró en la tienda.

Una señora y su niña pasaban por la tienda, entonces la niña dijo:

-Mama, porque one-chan hace eso.

-Veras, en este mundo no todas las personas están sanas, como tú o como yo, en ese caso lo mejor es evitarlas, vámonos.

Tras decir eso se llevó arrastrando a la niña.

-Aquí estabas –dijo Riko –no te vayas así.

-Perdón, pero un ángel caído necesita un traje a su medida.

* * *

Entonces empezaron a probarse diferentes trajes, empezando con ropa normal y terminando por disfraces raros.

Riko le daba pena pero igual se probó algunos, al salir de la tienda Yoshiko dijo:

-Que te pareció ir a comprar ropa.

-Fue muy divertido, aunque al final el señor de la tienda se enojó porque no le compramos nada.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero fue divertido.

Mientras caminaban pasaron cerca de un puesto de crepas.

-Yocchan, no tienes hambre.

-No, porque preguntas.

-Por nada.

-Bien.

-Estúpida, ella tiene hambre –decía el demonico desde un costado.

-Oh – empezó a voltear hacia todos lados mientras pensaba " _donde_ _venderán sándwiches"._

 _-_ Las crepas –decía apuntando a ese puesto de crepas.

-Oh, sí. Sabes Riko, ahí hay un puesto de crepas, podemos comprar unas.

-Pero dijiste que no tenías hambre.

-Pensándolo bien, si tengo hambre.

Después de esperar un rato en la fila la persona del puesto los atendió.

-Que desean.

-Yo quiero una de fresa –dijo Riko.

-Yo quiero una de choco-banana –dijo Yoshiko.

-Aquí tienen.

Después de sentaron en una banca y empezaron a comer.

-Muy bien, la situación está mejor que nunca, habrá que decirle algo para entablar una conversación –decía la demonico.

-Hola –dijo Yoshiko.

-Ya me habías saludado.

-O si lo olvide.

-Eso no me ha gustado, intenta decir algo para romper el hielo –dijo el demonico.

-¿Sabes cómo puedo romper un trozo de hielo?

-Con un martillo.

-Buen consejo.

-No sé si reír o llorar. Cálmate y di algo más o menos coherente. Di algo sobre el ambiente.

-No es hermoso como se ve el brillo de la luna.

-Pero si es de día.

-Ah, sí, y que día es.

-Sábado.

-Uh, eso no me ha gustado, intenta cambiar la conversación. Solo no digas nada sobre sus pechos.

-Por cierto te crecieron los pechos.

-Me largo.

-¿Cómo dices? –contesto Riko.

-Nada, que últimamente hay demasiada basura por este lugar.

-Tienes razón, la gente ha empezado a descuidar los espacios públicos, tal vez deberían tomar más conciencia.

-Creo que lo retomamos, ahora continúa con la conversación.

-Últimamente hace más frio que antes no crees, esta mañana me tuve que poner suéter aunque estaba dentro de casa.

-Tienes razón, y eso de que ni siquiera ha llegado el invierno.

-Eso es, ahora ataca su subconsciente con indirectas.

-¿Y qué es lo que te gusta?

-Me gusta escuchar música.

-A mí también.

-Me gusta ver películas románticas.

-A mí también.

-Esto es perfecto, pronto conquistaremos a Riko y finalmente le enseñare a ese cabello de menstruación quien es mejor demonio.

-Me gusta cocinar.

-A mí también.

-Me gusta tocar el piano.

-A mí también.

-Pero si tú no sabes tocar el piano.

-A mí también.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-A mí también.

-¿Sabes algo?, has estado actuando extraña últimamente. Dices estupideces y debes en cuando le hablas a la nada. ¿Qué te pasa? –decía con un tono de preocupación.

-No me pasa nada.

-En serio dime la verdad.

-De acuerdo. La verdad es que acabo de hacer un contrato con un demonio para poder hacer que te enamores de mí. Ahora mismo está conmigo, solo que tú no lo puedes ver.

-¡Qué haces idiota!

-Lo siento.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

-Tal vez me preocupe de más. Pensé que a lo mejor tendrías un problema serio. Pero si puedes decir bromas como esas como si nada creo que estas bien.

-¿Broma?, si una broma, solo estaba bromeando.

-Espérame un segundo, tengo que ir al baño.

Después que Riko se fuera llego una niña que camino hasta Yoshiko y dijo:

-Eres la one-chan de la otra vez.

-Te sorprendes, el destino dijo que nos reencontraríamos, pero eso a la vez, es señal de infortunio.

En eso llego una señora.

-Aquí estabas. Discúlpeme pero ya nos íbamos. Vámonos.

-¿Cuando me llevaras a ver a mamá?

-Dijiste que si te seguía me ayudarías, pero solo hemos dados vueltas en círculos.

-Que ocurre -dijo un policía dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-No ahora, por favor –dicho esto se llevó cargando a la niña.

-Que alguien me ayude.

Entonces Yoshiko empezó a correr detrás del secuestrador a toda velocidad, mientras corrían apareció Riko delante del secuestrador.

-Que ocurre, ah.

El secuestrador choco contra Riko y entonces pudo ser capturado por Yoshiko y el policía mientras Riko sostenía a la niña.

-Te dedicas a secuestrar niños por toda la región –dijo el policía.

-Habría logrado mi cometido de no ser por estas tipas entrometidas.

-Eh, tuve un deja vu –dijo Yoshiko.

Entonces la niña dijo:

-Yo también quiero ser un ángel caído, que debo hacer.

-Primero que nada, debes practicar tus poses, debes decir frases épicas.

-Lo impórtate es que no te separes de tu mamá hasta que puedas andar sola –dijo Riko.

Entonces llego la mamá de la niña, al ver a Yoshiko exclamo:

-Te estuve buscando todo el día me tenías preocupada. Eh, eres la chica de esta mañana.

-¿Qué paso amiguita?

-Yocchan –dijo Riko.

-Perdón. Aquí está su hija sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias, me preocupe mucho. Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Por cierto sé que no es mucho pero acéptenlo como agradecimiento.

Entonces le entrega una bolsa con sándwiches.

-Los prepare eta mañana para comer pero con el susto se me quito el apetito, pueden quedárselos.

-Muchas gracias.

-Muchas gracias.

* * *

Hanamaru se encontraba en cama pensando hacerca de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

-FlashBack-

-Otra vez estas con ella. Debería sentirme feliz pero, duele. Duele mucho. Tal vez sea egoísta.

-No es tan malo ser egoísta.

-Eh, quien es usted –dijo Hanamaru asustada.

-Ten mi tarjeta.

Hanamaru leyó en voz alta la tarjeta.

-Maki Nishikino, demonio nivel 3.

-No pude ignorar la escena de hace rato. Por lo visto la cosa esta entre la pelirroja y tú. Si haces un contrato conmigo te ayudaría a mover la balanza a tu favor.

-No puedo, ella no me ama.

-Pero podemos cambiar eso, solo piénsalo.

-Fin del FlashBack-

De noche, en la casa de Hanamaru

Debería hacerle caso al demonio. Es un demonio, de seguro no trama nada bueno.

Pero, de todas formas, yo realmente quiero que mi relación con Yoshiko continúe igual. Bueno ella ama a Riko, ¿no puedo dejarlo así nada más?

-Yoshiko, acepta a Riko como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

-¡Es Yohane!, y si Acepto.

-Y usted Riko, acepta a Yoshiko para amarla y respetarla tanto en la salud y la enfermedad, tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza.

-Acepto.

-Por mi poder conferido como sacerdote, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entonces sale corriendo al patio del templo.

-Señor demonio.

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Eh? No le entregue a Yoshiko-chan a Riko, entréguemela a mí.

-Muy bien, en ese caso cierra los ojos.

* * *

 **Ahora mismo no tengo mucho decir a esepcion de que el fanfic Historias de San Valentin queda en pausa hasta nuevo aviso, no es por nada es solo que me quede sin ideas, y si solo son ships puedo hacer series aparte.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero poder leer sus comentarios, son lo que me anima a seguir subiendo mas, sin nada mas que agregar me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Era por la mañana del lunes, en ese momento Yoshiko se encontraba de camino hacia la escuela, al llegar fue saludada por Riko.

-Hola Yocchan, perdón, pero me olvide de agradecerte por la cita del sábado, fue muy divertida, espero que podamos salir de nuevo otra vez.

-Si yo también lo espero, digo, las estrellas lo están anhelando.

-Bueno adiós. Ya va a comenzar la clase.

-Adiós.

Y dicho esto, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

* * *

Una vez en clase Yohane levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo. Respondiendo al gesto todos en el salón voltearon a mirarla.

Ella avergonzada bajo rápidamente los brazos y miro hacia otra dirección.

 _Bueno ayer me fue bastante bien en mi cita. Donde podría ser la siguiente, el demonico dijo que se encargaría de investigar un buen lugar para parejas quizás así pueda decla… que estoy diciendo todavía es demasiado pronto no es verdad_ -pensó Yohane un tanto nerviosa - _*Sniff* *Sniff* que es ese olor, huele bastante bien._

Mientras Yohane divagaba entro Hanamaru por la puerta, la cual se dirigió directo a Yoshiko para saludarla.

-Hola Yoshiko-chan.

-Hola Zuramaru -*Sniff* *Sniff* -que es ese olor.

-Olor, oh solo son unas galletas que prepare.

Tras decir esto se sentó en su lugar y saco una bolsa de plástico con un montón de galletas, unas de color blanco y otras de color negro. Empezó a comer algunas de las galletas de color blanco y después de comer varias le dijo a Yoshiko:

-Quieres unas.

Ellas con un poco de desconfianza tomo una de las galletas de color negro y la comió.

Una vez en su boca pudo sentir ese ardor en la lengua que tanto le encantaba.

-¡Esta deliciosa!

-Verdad que si zura. Vi la receta en un libro de cocina y pensé que te podrían gustar.

-Oh, galletas, ¿puedo tomar una?

-Claro Ruby-chan. Sabes algo Yoshiko-chan, podrías venir a mi casa esta tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, el examen será dentro de poco y pensé que sería buena idea que estudiáramos juntas.

-Sabes algo, no creo que tenga problemas con el examen, ya se bastante –dijo Yohane levantando el rostro.

-Yoshiko-chan, cuando las clases comenzaron no viniste como por un mes; eres consciente de que si repruebas este examen tendrías que repetir año.

-Repetir año.

En la mente de Yoshiko:

 _-Ahora le entregamos sus diplomas de graduación a Hanamaru Kunikida y a Ruby Kurosawa._

 _-Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de Ruby – dice Dia *se suena la nariz*._

 _-Así se hace Hanamaru –dijo Chika en medio de todos._

 _-Ahora iremos todas juntas a la universidad –dijo Riko con una sonrisa._

 _-Y qué pasa con Yoshiko –dijo Kanan._

 _-Oh, la pobre tendrá que repetir año –dijo Riko._

 _-Bueno, que se la va hacer, a lo mejor ni nos acordamos de ella –dijo You, mientras se dirigía con las demás hacia afuera del instituto._

 _-Esperen chicas no me dejen –grito Yoshiko desesperada._

Después de divagar Yoshiko dijo:

-Estudiemos, si estudiemos, quiero aprobar ese examen.

-Esta, bien, hagámoslo hoy mismo después de la escuela.

Mientras Yoshiko y Hanamaru conversaban, Ruby tomo unas cuantas galletas blancas y las comió, pero después tomo una de color negro e igualmente la comió.

-Ya sabes dónde queda mi casa verdad Yoshi… no Ruby las negras no.

-¡Piagiai! Quema, quema, quema, quema, quema.

-Espera Ruby, ahora traigo agua –dicho esto sale corriendo al comedor por una vaso de agua.

-Pobre Ruby ya es la cuarta vez que le pasa –dijo Yoshiko.

* * *

Después de un rato la clase finalizo y llego la de la salida.

Yoshiko se dirigió hacia el tejado de la escuela, tras comprobar que nadie más se encontraba en ese lugar exclamo:

Demonico yo te elijo.

-No soy un pokemon –dijo apareciendo de la nada con un folleto en las manos.

-Sabes dónde podría ser mi siguiente cita con Riko.

-Mira, eh investigado y descubrí que los parques de diversiones son muy populares entre parejas, encontré uno bastante cerca que abrió hace poco, lo pode… ¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sentí una presencia.

-¿Una presencia?

-Es difícil de explicar, ten el folleto del parque, hay algo que debo corroborar.

Y dicho esto desapareció.

-Muy bien, uh descuento del 2X1 entre semana. No tienes ideas muy malas demonico –tras esto comprobó su reloj –ya es tarde, debo ir a la casa de Hanamaru.

* * *

Hanamaru se encontraba preparando todo para la llegada de Yoshiko, mientras tanto recordaba el plan que acordó con el demonio.

-FlashBack-

-El contrato ha sido sellado.

-Si me iba a abofetear me hubiera avisado zura –dijo Hanamaru sobándose la mejilla.

-Muy bien, eh analizado al objetivo y diseñe el plan a seguir.

-¿De qué trata?

-El plan estará basado en ataques directo y retiradas estratégicas.

-¿A qué se refiere zura?

-Intentaremos ser sutiles, ella ya está enamorada de otra persona por lo que ser directa seria nos daría una derrota absoluta, si realmente se confesara yo calcul semanas máximo.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Usaremos indirectas.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Me pregunto si funcionara -se pregunto Hanamaru.

* * *

Tras un rato finalmente llego Yoshiko, la cual toco la puerta del templo.

Era una gran puerta de madera con un enorme picaporte de metal antiguo.

En esos momentos Yohane pensó:

Ahora que lo pienso, si bien he acompañado a Hanamaru hasta su casa y se dónde está, jamás he entrado.

Tras unos cuantos golpes la puerta se abrió.

Frente a Yoshiko se encontraba una chica con traje de miko. Ella la saludo:

-Hola, usted debe ser Yohane, la amiga de Maru. No es así. -¿Maru? ¿Yohane?

-A-así es. Soy Yohane.

-Ya veo, ella nos avisó que vendría a verle, espere un segundo – dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto Yoshiko pudo escuchar las voces desde detrás del portón.

 _-¡Vino Yohane!_

 _-¡El ángel caído! ¡Y si nos suelta una maldición! Soy demasiado joven._

 _-Cálmate, no llores, si no provocamos su ira todo irá bien. Tienes los amuletos verdad._

 _-Así es. Me los dio el sacerdote hace una semana._

 _-Todo estará bien, si los llevamos puestos y mantenemos distancia de ella, nos mantendremos protegidos durante su exorcismo._

 _-Muy bien, preparare el equipo, donde dejaste los frascos de agua bendita._

 _-En la alacena._

 _-Muy bien, mientras tanto trátala con naturalidad, que no sospeche nada._

 _-De acuerdo, bueno voy por ella._

 _-Recuerda, que no sospeche._

 _-Sí, lo sé._

Después de esto se abrió la puerta:

-Listo, puede pasar.

 _¿Qué demonios les dijo ella sobre mí?_

* * *

Unas vez que Yoshiko pasa al templo puede ver las paredes bastante altas con las columnas y las decoraciones, mientras la miko la guía hacia la habitación de Hanamaru.

Una vez llegan a una de las habitaciones del edificio, la miko le dice a Yoshiko:

-Aquí está la habitación de Maru. Ella ahora mismo está tomando un baño. Si lo desea puede pasar, ella dijo que no habría ningún problema.

-Ya veo, con permiso –y dicho esto ella entra a la habitación.

Una vez dentro puede observar lo que parece una cama al lado de una pequeña mesita de madera sobre la cual habría un cumulo de libros de texto y cuadernos.

Mientras, frente a todo eso, puede observar un gran librero de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura, junto a una pequeña escalera para alcanzar los libros de la parte alta. Ella al observarlo, no pudo evitar hacer un silbido.

Yoshiko se sienta en la cama de Hanamaru mientras espera a que esta llegue.

Después de un rato pudo oír un pequeño chirrido, y después pudo ver como esta poco a poco empezó a abrirse.

-Hola Hanamaru, perdón por llegar sin avisar.

-¿Eh?, Yoshiko-chan.

Entonces Yoshiko se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver que Hanamaru se encontraba en toalla.

-Lo siento –dijo Yoshiko sonrojada.

-No importa Yoshiko-chan, ahora mismo me cambio.

-B-bien q-quieres que salga de tu habitación.

-Si tú quieres quédate.

En ese momento Yoshiko pudo sentir como algo se pegaba en su espalda.

-Ha-Hanamaru ¿t-traes… traes tu toalla verdad?

-¿Toalla?

-*Sniff* *Sniff* ¿Hanamaru que es ese olor? –pregunto Yoshiko con la cara completamente enrojecida.

-¿Porque preguntas? –despues de eso Hanamaru abrazo por la espalda a Yoshiko.

-¿Qu-que haces?

Y apretándose todavía más, Hanamaru dijo:

-Yoshiko-chan.

-Ha-Hanamaru.

-Dime, acaso ese olor, te gusta.

-M-me… me.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro una miko con una bandeja con unos vasos de te.

-Chicas, deben estar sedientas por tanto estudio así que les traje te. ¿Eh?

-Espere, puedo explicarlo –dijo Yoshiko apartándose de Hanamaru.

-¡VEN RAPIDO! ¡YOHANE QUIERE CORROMPER A MARU!

En ese momento entro otra miko con una cruz en una mano y un palo de miko en la otra, y empezó a amenazar a Yohane.

-Aléjate, no dejaremos que profanes a nuestra bella Maru.

-¿Pr-profanar? –dijo Hanamaru bastante sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Luego de un rato, Hanamaru se vistió, y empezó a explicarles a las miko sobre todo lo ocurrido, omitiendo la última parte claro, tras una breve reflexión una de ella exclamo.

-Ya veo, todo lo de la Yohane ángel caído es solo una etapa.

-¡No es etapa! –dijo Yoshiko.

-Cálmate, -y luego mirando hacia las miko dijo -miren, su nombre real es Yoshiko.

-Ya veo, menos mal, nuestra inocente Maru jamás se relacionaría con un demonio.

Tras esto las miko se despidieron y permitieron a Hanamaru y a Yoshiko estudiar tranquilas. Entonces mientras estudiaban, Yoshiko le pregunto a Hanamaru:

-¿Qué les dijiste a ellas sobre mí para que me tuvieran tanto miedo?

Hanamaru sonrió y le contesto:

-Solo les dije la verdad.

* * *

-¿Que fue ese olor de esta tarde?

Se preguntaba Yoshiko dentro de su habitación después de su sesión de estudios con Hanamaru.

-O-olía muy bien.

En ese momento Yoshiko pudo sentir un malestar en el pecho.

-Ha-Hana… maru.

Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

En ese momento Yoshiko recibió una llamada.

-Si.

"Hola Yocchan."

-Lily, em digo, Riko. ¿Qué pasa, ya son las? –entonces Yoshiko volteo asía el reloj de su apartamento y dijo -¿ya son las 11?

"Veras, lo que pasa es que un nuevo parque de diversiones acaba de abrir hace poco y You gano tres entradas, y como Chika-chan dijo que no podía venir, le pregunte a You y dijo que podría invitarte, así que, ¿tu quisieras?"

-¡Si quiero!, perdón, si asistiré, ¿cuándo será?

"Este fin de semana."

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

"Sí, adiós."

-Adios.

 _Me enfrentare a You, y le ganare a Riko._

-Prepárate You que voy a derrotarte.

"¿Perdón que dijiste?"

En ese momento Yoshiko se dio cuenta de que todavía no había colgado.

-Nada, no dije nada adiós.

cuelga*

-Listo ya colgué. Deja de pensar en Hanamaru estas en esto por Lily por Lily –dijo golpeándose las mejillas -Hanamaru es solo una amiga ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Después de casi un mes, el nuevo capítulo está listo, tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero ahora por fin lo logre terminar.**

 **Esta vez, quise hacer un poco de YohaMaru, yo siempre he sido más de YohaRiko pero sé que a muchos de ustedes también les gustan otros ships.**

 **A mí me gusta mucho mesclar los ships. Y no me refiero al típico NicoMaki con NozoEli y KotoUmi.**

 **Hasta he tenido ideas para hacer otros Fanfics, como uno de Harem y un NicoMaki, que me encanta este ship y todavía no he hecho ningún NicoMaki, por el momento diré que me he divertido bastante escribir este fanfic, bueno no lo alargo más, adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Era temprano por la mañana, se podía sentir un leve frio en la parada de taxis, ahí se encontraba You la cual saco su típico saludo al ver a Riko aproximarse:

-Ohayousoro.

-Buenos días You-chan –contesto Riko con una sonrisa –donde esta Yocchan.

-No ha llegado todavía.

-Ya veo. ¿Eh? –entonces Riko volteo asía un costado y pudo ver como una silueta se ocultaba detrás de un edificio.

Ella en silencio se dirigió asía ahí. Y una vez a un costado de la pared, paso rápido a la parte trasera y dijo:

-Yocchan.

-Ahhhh.

Yoshiko asustada cayó al piso.

Yoshiko estaba nerviosa porque no estaba usando sus ropas habituales, estaba usado un vestido blanco ligero y un sombrero de paja con adornos de flores.

-Wow, Yoshiko te ves muy bien.

Yoshiko desvió la mirada con un ligero sonrojo se levantó y tomo el sombrero que se le había caído.

-Que pasa –dijo You dirigiéndose a donde estaban las otras –wow, Yoshiko no sabía que tenías ese tipo de ropas.

Y ella que aún seguía desviando la mirada contesto:

-También uso ropas normales a veces, sabían.

*clanck* *clanck* sonaban los celulares.

-¡No tomen fotos!

-Perdón, es que nunca te vistes así, te ves muy bien –dijo Riko.

Al oír eso Yoshiko se ruborizo.

-E-enserio, s-si, s-si quieres puedes seguir tomándome fotos –dijo haciendo una pose tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

-FlashBack-

-Donde está mi disfraz de ángel caído –dijo Yohane.

-Oh, enserio pensaste que te dejaría usarlo, en la que probablemente sea una de las citas más importantes. Ten usa esto –le entrega un vestido blanco con un sombrero.

-Jamás, la tela negra me ayuda a catalizar mis poderes.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Póntelo.

Después de ponerlo la demonico le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Este traje esta succionando mis poderes, me terminare volviendo sentimental.

-Esa es la idea.

-Fin del FlashBack-

* * *

Yoshiko trataba de taparse con su sombrero los rayos del sol, que le han estado quemando la nuca durante todo el camino.

Ella podía ver como en el asiento del frente, el aire que atravesaba la ventana provocaba que el cabello de Riko se moviera de una lado había otro, algo que para ella era todo un espectáculo, y probablemente para su compañera también.

Justo a su lado mirando por la ventana, se encontraba You, la cual, muy probablemente también tenga sentimientos hacia Riko, ella no permitía que Yoshiko estuviera tranquila.

 _Que está tramando, acaso todo esto no era más que una trampa para desprestigiarme._

Mientras nos acercábamos asía nuestro destino el silencio y la atmosfera de tención fue rota por Riko, la cual volteando su mirada hacia mí, dijo:

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar You-chan?

-Alrededor de media hora, está un poco lejos, pero si lo comparamos con lo que tardamos en llegar a Tokio está muy cerca.

* * *

Tras un largo paseo en autobús finalmente llegan a su destino. Tras bajarse del taxi y repartirse el peaje entran al parque.

Al entrar Yoshiko dice:

-Wow, que copia tan más descarada de Disneyland, no los demandaran por esto.

-No sé, dicen que todos los abogados que participaron en el caso murieron durante la construcción de este parque, pero es solo una leyenda –dijo You.

-Y bien, adonde vamos primero –dijo Riko.

-Oh sí, hay un mapa del parque con una lista de todas las atracciones, tu espera aquí mientras Yoshiko-chan y yo traemos uno de la recepción.

-Muy bien.

-Vámonos Yoshiko-chan.

-Sí, está bien.

You y Yoshiko nos dirigimos a la recepción. Entonces You se lleva a Yoshiko hasta un punto solitario entre dos edificios, Yoshiko extrañada le dice:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

 _Oh, por dios, así empiezan todos los hentai, ahora de la nada saldrán tentáculos, y un tipo con el cabello tapándole los ojos y…_

-Solo preguntare una vez, ¿Te gusta Riko? –dijo You rompiendo el silencio y aumentando la tensión.

-Eh, ¿porque lo dices?

-Solo contéstame, ¿Te gusta Riko?

-Sí, me gusta, la amo –dijo de forma casi autoritaria.

-Muy bien, entonces tome la decisión más acertada.

-¿Eh?

-Yo también amo a Riko, así que ahora somos oficialmente rivales.

-¿Rivales?

-Escucha, originalmente pensé que Chika-chan seria mi rival, pero ella ya me confirmo que no es así. Así que le pregunte a Riko a quien quería invitar y me dijo que a ti, y pensé, "tal vez ella sienta lo mismo que yo".

-¿No te entiendo?

-Mira, me le declarare a Riko al final del día, quiero que esta contienda sea justa, por lo que te dejare declararte en cualquier otro momento antes que yo.

-¿Y estas segura de que ella nos aceptaría solo por decláranos antes?

-Es solo una corazonada. Bien, ya dije lo que tenía que decir; a sí. ¿Solo una cosa más?

-¿Cual?

-En caso de yo declararme primero y que ella me acepte, espero que tú y yo podamos seguir siendo amigas.

-Está bien, de todas formas no pienso permitir que salga contigo –dijo Yoshiko de forma segura, aunque, a decir verdad estaba nerviosa.

Tras esto, ambas salieron, tomaron uno de los mapas, y fueron a donde se encontraba Riko.

-Ya llegamos -dijo You.

-Donde estaban, tardaron.

-O si pasaron varias cosas, pero nada importante, verdad Yoshiko.

-…

-Eh, Yocchan.

-A sí, no pasó nada. No te preocupes.

-Bien a donde vamos primero.

 _Que hare, You se le declarara hoy mismo, yo seré capaz de declararme antes, y no será demasiado pronto, y si me rechaza._

 _Podría rechazar también a You, no, digo tenemos las mismas probabilidades. Bueno, ella es atlética y carismática, y yo, bueno, soy solo el ángel caído, donde está la demonico cuando la necesito, porque siempre desaparece en los momentos importantes._

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kurosawa.

-Bien ya pedí el taxi, están preparadas.

-¡Si!

-S-si.

-Hanamaru estas bien.

-Eh, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy un poco emocionada por el parque de diversiones.

-De acuerdo. Bien Rubi, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-Aquí esta one-chan –dijo Rubi sosteniendo una mochila.

-En ese caso solo queda esperar –dijo Dia mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la casa.

-FlashBack-

*Ring* *Ring*

-Hola, Rubi-chan.

-Hola, Hanamaru-chan. Escucha.

-Si.

-One-chan se ganó unos boletos para ir al parque de diversiones que acaban de construir en una lotería, me preguntaba si querías venir con nosotros.

-No se Rubi-chan.

-Oye, Yoshiko estará ahí –dijo el demonio detrás de ella.

-¿Eh?, pensándolo bien, si quiero ir.

-Muy bien, le diré a one-chan, será mañana a las 10, está bien.

-Si.

-Fin del FkashBack-

 _No estaré entrometiéndome mucho con Yoshiko-chan, tal vez hasta le llegue a parecer molesto, lo menos que quiero es molestarla._

-Hanamaru-chan.

 _Digo, hice un contrato con un demonio por ella. Ni siquiera ella sería capaz de hacer algo tan desvergonzado, me siento terrible._

-Hanamaru-chan.

 _Ella ya había dicho que amaba a Riko, entonces para que me esfuerzo tanto._

-¡Hanamaru-chan!

-¿Zura?

-Ya llego el camión, ya no tenemos que ir –dijo Dia la cual se colocó enfrente de Hanamaru.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.

-Algo te está preocupando.

-Un poquito.

-¿No quieres hablar de eso?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Vamos, si te hace sentir tan mal solo dilo, no hay problema.

-Bueno, ¿Tiene sentido luchar por alguien, aunque ya sabes que está enamorada de otra persona?

-¿Eh?

 _De que está hablando, ¿se refiere a mí relación con Kanan, cuando se fue con Mari?_

-Mira, no es del todo inútil, tal vez imprudente, pero hay algo que le impide a uno rendirse. Aunque la otra persona sea más bella que tú, más fuerte que tú o más rica que tú. No debes dejar de apoyarla, aunque sea mirando desde lejos. Tal vez, ella en algún momento se dé cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por ella y te recompense. Eso es lo que pienso, te ayudo.

-Sí, un poco zura – _tiene razón, Riko todavía no le ha dicho que si, por lo que todavía tengo una oportunidad_.

 _Que linda Hanamaru, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Aunque no es tan linda como Rubi por supuesto._

* * *

En medio de la calle, dos demonios se encontraron.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana?

-Nada, cabeza de tomate.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en regresar últimamente?

-Estoy en medio de un contrato.

-¿Qué tipo de contrato?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Para tu información, yo también hice un contrato hace poco.

-En serio. Y como vas con él.

-Es muy fácil, no por nada soy demonio nivel 3.

-Otra vez con la diferencia de nivel.

-No es mi culpa que todavía no hayas concluido ningún contrato con éxito.

-Estoy a punto de concluir este. Ya veras, dentro de poco seré de nivel superior al tuyo.

-Ya veremos.

-Eh, otra vez mí me está llamando, que molesto.

-Si eres un demonio de verdad deberías acudir a todas sus llamadas.

-Claro que acudo a sus llamadas *mentira*, ahora mismo iré con ella.

-Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir, adiós.

-Adiós.

 _¿Que se cree?, yo, la demonio número 1 del universo, le enseñare que yo también puedo cumplir contratos._

* * *

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a este fanfic, sobre todo en estos últimos capítulos, a decir verdad, yo no pensé llegar tan lejos, me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Este capítulo no tuvo tanta comedia como los anteriores, la verdad hoy me puse un poco serio, pero no se preocupen el próximo capítulo será todavía más cómico.**

 **Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, y por cierto, eh iniciado un nuevo fanfic Bienvenidos a mi vida (TsubaHono), para que pasen a verlo, eso sería todo adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

En medio del campo, You le daba todas las instrucciones a Yoshiko.

-Entendiste.

-Creo que sí.

-Muy bien. A la cuenta de 5 –dijo You parada al lado de Yoshiko.

-Cinco.

-Cuatro.

-Tres.

-Dos.

-Uno.

-Cero.

Dicho esto, ambas empezaron a correr, tras llegar detrás de una pared empezaron a cubrirse. Y volteando levemente para comprobar que no se encontrara nadie, You hizo una seña con la mano.

Después, ambas se levantaron rápido y cambiaron de posición.

You al ver a una de las rivales, de un certero disparo le dio en el hombro.

-Descalificada –pronuncio You.

Después, volteo detrás y encontró a alguien apuntando, hábilmente esquivo el disparo y disparó su arma.

El balín salió del arma pero reboto contra uno de los barriles produciendo un ruido metálico mientras este revotaba.

Ella se lanzó contra el piso y se colocó detrás de la pared esquivando los disparos que llegaron después.

Por su lado, Yoshiko había logrado darles a otras dos personas, tras contemplar su hazaña exclamo.

-Sean testigos del poder de Yohane.

Después de eso se colocó detrás de una pared junto a You.

-3 menos, quedan 3.

-Muy bien –dijo Yoshiko recargando su arma.

-Escuche algo –dijo You –no hagas ruido Yoshiko-chan.

-¡Es Yohane!

Tras el grito, alertaron la atención de los demás competidores y empezaron a ser el blanco de otras dos chicas que se aproximaban.

You de un disparo elimino a una de ellas y distrajo a la otra esquivando sus disparos, lo suficiente para que Yoshiko le disparara.

-Tienes muy buna puntería Yoshiko-chan –dijo You entre jadeos por el cansancio.

-Gracias, mis poderes guían las balas a su objetivo, y es Yohane.

-*risita* Cuantas faltan.

-Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Bien, en ese caso.

Y dicho esto apunto su arma contra Yoshiko.

-¿Eh? –en respuesta Yoshiko hizo lo mismo.

-A la cuenta de cinco.

-Cinco.

-Cuatro.

-Tre…

-Auch.

Un disparo en la mano obligo a You a soltar su arma.

-¿Eh?

*pum*

De un disparo You cae al piso. Yoshiko voltea a la dirección donde se dio el disparo.

-¿Riko?

-Lo siento Yocchan.

*pum*

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya un campo de tiro en este parque –dijo You sosteniendo el mapa.

-Qué bueno que vinimos temprano, si no la fila hubiera sido demasiado larga para poder entrar –dijo Riko.

-Ahora a donde vamos –dijo You.

-La casa embrujada –Yoshiko señala un punto en medio del mapa –es el lugar perfecto para encontrarme con mis Little Demons.

-No sé, me dan demasiado miedo esas cosas –dijo Riko.

-No te preocupes, con mis poderes te protegeré de mal –dijo Yoshiko ofreciéndole su mano.

Riko se disponía a tomarla, pero You se puso en medio de ellos y sugirió:

-Y si mejor vamos a la montaña rusa.

-Buena idea, desde hace tiempo que quiero ir a una, contesto Riko.

Yoshiko las miraba con cara amargada.

 _No acababas de decir que sería competencia justa._

-Que pasa Yocchan.

-Eh, nada, las montañas rusas son perfectas para aumentar la frecuencia de mis poderes.

Dicho esto realizo una pose levantando su sombrero, pero este fue llevado por el aire y ella empezó a perseguirlo.

-¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!, ¡Por eso que no uso ropa de mortales!

Riko, al ver la escena, comenzó a reír.

-Bueno nos vamos ya –dijo You.

* * *

En un puesto de palomitas:

-¡Mirai Zura!, la maquina hace las palomitas completamente sola.

Mientras tanto Dia le dijo al encargado.

-4 botes de palomitas.

-¿Pero solo son 3 personas?

-Tiene razón, que sean 5.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias.

-Mmmm, delliziuso zura –Hanamaru hablaba con la boca llena de palomitas.

-Uh, ya se comió medio bote –dijo Rubi sorprendida.

-Muy bien a dónde vamos primero –dijo Dia.

-Yo quiero ir a la noria.

-Yo también zura.

-Hanamaru concéntrate, recuerda que estamos aquí por Yoshiko –dijo la demonio a un costado suyo.

Hanamaru empezó a mirar asía todos lados buscándola, mientras tanto se comía sus palomitas.

-Veamos, ya fuimos a las tazas que giran y al carrusel, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora? –dijo Dia revisando el mapa del parque.

-Y si vamos a la noria, one-chan –dijo Rubi.

-Buena idea, ¿eh? Qué raro, porque se dirigen todos hacia haya.

-Escuche que había un puesto de tiro, al parecer es la atracción mas popular zura –dijo Hanamaru, mientras comía su segundo bote de palomitas.

-Si pero, ya debería haber demasiada gente, además podría ser peligroso. Veamos, ¿por dónde queda la noria?

Mientras Dia busca la próxima atracción a visitar Rubi se sentó junto a Hanamaru, la cual estaba comiendo su tercer bote de palomitas.

Rubi, desviando la mirada, dijo:

-Sabes algo Hanamaru-chan.

-¿Zura?

-La verdad es que últimamente, tú y yo no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de estar junto, y el hecho de que hayas decidido acompañarnos a este parque me hace muy pero que muy feliz. Eh, ¿Hanamaru? –al voltear la mirada se dio cuenta de que Hanamaru ya no estaba.

* * *

-Esa era Yoshiko.

Dijo Hanamaru mientras corría hacia la dirección que el demonio le había indicado.

-Es por aquí -dijo la demonio.

Al llegar se encontró con Yoshiko de espaldas tras una zona arbolada.

Yoshiko se encontraba vomitando después de ir a la montaña rusa.

-*vomita* mis poderes *vomita* ya no son lo que eran antes *vomita*.

-Cálmate, ya todo está bien –dijo You sobándole la espalda –no sabía que te mareabas tan fácilmente.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía –dijo Yoshiko.

-Te traeré agua –dijo Riko dirigiéndose a una tienda cercana.

-Yoshiko-chan.

-¡Es Yohane!, ¿eh? –después se volteo -¿Zuramaru?

-¡Zuraaaaa! –dijo Hanamaru al contemplar el traje de Yoshiko.

-Ah, one-chan, a Hanamaru le sangra la nariz –dijo Rubi al llegar.

-Hanamaru porque corriste tan de repente –dijo Dia al llegar preocupada -You, Yoshiko, -dijo al observar a las personas que tenía frente a ella.

-Yousoro –contesto You asiendo su típico saludo marinero.

-No sabía que estaban aquí, este mundo es un pañuelo –comentó Dia.

-También vino Riko, ahora mismo fue a comprar agua para Yoshiko –dijo You.

-Wow, Yoshiko, con es ropa te ves como una persona normal –dijo Hanamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –contesto Yoshiko –y es Yohane.

-Si, si –dijo Hanamaru entre risas.

-Ya llegue con agua –dijo Riko al llegar con agua – eh, Dia, Rubi, Hanamaru que hacen aquí.

-Nosotras también estamos sorprendidas.

-A donde piensan ir –dijo Rubi con curiosidad.

-No sé, acabamos de ir a la montaña rusa y Yoshiko empezó a vomitar, por cierto ya te encuentras mejor –dijo You.

-Sí, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias -dijo Yoshiko.

-Nosotros pesábamos ir a la noria, y si nos acompañan –dijo Dia.

-Buena idea. Además los asientos solo son para dos personas, así nadie ira solo –dijo Riko.

-Está decidido, vamos –dijo You.

-Por cierto que es esto zura –dijo Hanamaru recogiendo los lentes que se encontraban en la banca.

-Oh, son mis lentes, por poco los olvido -dijo You mientras Hanamaru se los entregaba.

Pero antes de entregarlos alguien más los tomo.

-Estos cristales mágicos sellan los poderes que se esconden dentro de mis ojos de encanto –dijo Yoshiko –que tal me veo.

-Te hacen lucir más inteligente -dijo Hanamaru.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Préstamelos –dijo Hanamaru tomando los lentes y poniéndoselos –que tal me veo.

-Te hacen lucir más inteligentes.

-¡Te estas desquitando zura!

-Préstamelos –dijo Riko tomando los lentes y colocándoselos –que tal me veo –dijo ligeramente sonrojada -¿eh?

En esos momentos Yoshiko y You tuvieron una hemorragia nasal, al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Una vez frente a la rueda de la fortuna You exclamo:

-Que les parece si para escoger las parejas para subir lo hacemos mediante un piedra papel o tijeras.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Dia.

-Muy simple, hacemos piedra papel o tijera y las que tengan lo mismo irán juntas.

-¿Pero que hay si no hay dos de cada uno? –dijo Dia.

-Pues lo volvemos a intentar –dijo You.

-Me parece buena idea –dijo Riko.

-Piedra, papel o tijera –dijeron todas al unísono.

Tras unos 4 intentos las parejas se formaron.

-Muy bien, las parejas quedan así –decía Dia –RikoRubi, YouYoshi y DiaMaru.

-¿Por qué mezclaste nuestros nombres? –pregunto Yoshiko.

-No sé, se me ocurrió de repente –contesto Dia -muy bien, vamos ya.

Tras una corta espera en la fila, todas se dispusieron a subir a la noria.

Mientras esta poco a poco comenzaba a elevarse, permitía contemplar todo el parque el cual se alumbraba con el cielo anaranjado, obra de la puesta de sol.

You, apuntando con su dedo un jardín de árboles de mandarina que se encontraban dentro del parque, como para hacer picnics o algo parecido, exclamo:

-Hay es donde me voy a confesar.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –pregunto Yoshiko con un tono un tanto más triste de lo usual.

-No estoy segura de que me aceptara, yo también tengo miedo sabes.

-¿En serio? No lo parece.

-Trato de ser positiva, tal vez me acepte, tal vez no. En cualquier caso espero que sigamos llevándonos bien.

-Yo también. Por cierto, si alguien te ofreciera la oportunidad de entregarte el amor de tu vida, sin que tengas que hacer nada, ¿aceptarías su ayuda?

-Mentiría si dijera que no, pero de todas formas, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo por ti mismo, de esa forma ella te querrá solamente por merito tuyo y de nadie más.

 _Un lirio en medio de un prado, tu tratas de acercarte pero este se alejan, si haces un contrato conmigo puedo hacer que ese lirio sea tuyo._

-Si tienes razón, quizás todo esto fue solo una tontería.

-En cualquier caso, es hora de bajar.

Unos momentos después la noria se detuvo, dejando a Yoshiko y a You salir con las demás.

Una vez que todas se juntaron Dia exclamo:

-Bueno, creo que ya es bastante tarde, creo que todas deberíamos irnos ya.

-¡Claro! -contestaron Riko y Rubi.

-No hicieron nada en la noria verdad –dijo Dia con cara de molestia.

-Cálmate Dia –le decía Hanamaru.

-Antes de irnos, hay algo que tengo que hacer. Riko, podrías venir conmigo -dijo You.

-Eh, ¿Por qué? –le contesto Riko.

-Acompáñame, es importante –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

* * *

You se dirigió con You hacia el parque que le había mencionado a Yoshiko, el viento hacia que las ramas de los árboles de mandarina se movieran produciendo leves crujidos.

You, contemplando el amanecer mientras desviaba la vista de Riko, exclamo:

-Este es mi lugar favorito de todo el parque.

-Tienes razón, es hermoso.

Ese anaranjado cielo, hacia un bello contraste con las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Qué piensas sobre mí? –dijo You.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Riko sorprendida ante la repentina pregunta de You.

-Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Pues, pienso que eres una excelente amiga.

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Eh?

Pero antes de que Riko pudiese decir algo más You prosiguió.

-La verdad es que yo pienso muchas cosas sobre ti. Pienso que eres linda, agradable, paciente y muchas otras cosas que no puedo expresar con palabras.

Riko se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

You prosiguió:

-Riko, la verdad es que desde hace ya bastante tiempo que eh estado enamorada de ti, así que, ¿saldrías conmigo? –dijo You mientras, con una sonrisa, sujetaba las manos de Riko frente a los arboles de mandarina.

Entonces Riko, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro se inclinó ligeramente y dijo:

-¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Eh?

Se pudo oír de lejos como algo se rompía.

-Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir siendo amigas.

-¿Eh?

Tras esto, ambas regresaron con las demás.

Una vez llegaron el estado de zombie en el que You se encontraba le indico a Yoshiko que la confesión no había salido muy bien que digamos.

Eso y el hecho que las había espiado.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Riko de una forma tan calmada y serena que parecía no haber ocurrido absolutamente nada.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Yoshiko completamente nerviosa.

* * *

Tras regresar todas juntas, cada quien se fue a su hogar, una vez que Yoshiko llego a su apartamento se encontró finalmente con la demonico.

-Cambio de planes, ahora tú serás la neko –dijo la demonico situada detrás de ella mientras se colocaba su ropa para dormir.

-Oye, porque nunca apareces cuando te necesito.

-Así es como funciona nuestro amor, además, mira el lado bueno, ahora You no será un problema.

-¿Sabes algo? Se suponía que esto debería darme más valor, pero ahora tengo mucho más miedo de confesarme, que tal si a ella ni siquiera le gustan las chicas.

-No digas tonterías Yoshiko.

-¡Es Yohane! No es tontería, esa facilidad para rechazar no es humana.

-Mira, tienes razón, pero tienes a la gran nico nii apoyándote, te ayudare a conquistarla con mis poderes.

-Tal vez el problema fue hacer un contrato desde un principio ¿Hay alguna forma de anularlo?

-Sí pero lo estamos haciendo bastante bien, no veo razón para hacerlo.

-Lo siento, tal vez todo esto del ángel caído fue una tontería –dijo mientras tomaba de su bolsillo su pluma negra.

-Te estas rindiendo.

-No me estoy rindiendo, solo estoy siendo realista.

-Escucha, yo creo que…

*ring* *ring* sonó el celular de Yoshiko.

-Es un mensaje –dijo el demonico.

-¿¡En que momento tomaste mi celular!?

-Oh, no me gusta como se ve.

-Que pasa, ¿es de Riko? Déjame ver –dijo mientras arrebataba su teléfono de las manos de la demonio.

-No, es de You –dijo la demonico mientras Yoshiko revisaba el mensaje.

Yoshiko al verlo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El mensaje decía:

"Tenemos que hablar"

* * *

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo, bueno, no tanto.**

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas si tardo en actualizar, pero escribir lleva su tiempo, espero que la historia les esté gustando, personalmente yo disfruto de escribiéndola.**

 **Agradezco todo el apoyo que le den a esta serie y espero poder continuarla un poco más, así que:**

" **Hasta la próxima leída"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Yoshiko -POV-

-*Traga saliva*…

En esos momentos me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de You. Mientras revise en mi celular nuevamente el mensaje.

"Tenemos que hablar"

 _A que se refería con eso, tengo miedo, y si resulta ser una Yandere en potencia._

 _Aunque el mensaje no especificaba la hora, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo ocurrirá si no voy ahora._

Con algo de duda toco a la puerta.

*Toc* *Toc*

Lentamente la puerta se abrió frente mí, ahí se encontraba You la cual miraba fijamente hacia el piso mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos dándole un aspecto un tanto perturbador.

-H-H-Hola… You-chan, ¿Q-Que era de lo que querías h-hablar? –dije intentando en vano ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Sin previo aviso You corrió hacia mí, y me abrazo.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

You tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, en eso pude sentir como agua recorría mi hombro.

 _¡You está llorando!_

-¿Eh? You que te pasa.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, ¿¡Porque no quieres salir conmigo!? ¿Es porque soy fea? ¿Acaso es mi cabello? ¿No te gusta el pelo corto? ¿Lo prefieres largo? Lo puedo dejar crecer si quieres.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Después de eso volteo a verme, tenía la cara sonrojada y le costaba enfocar la vista.

-Riko, ¿Por qué hablas como Yoshiko?

En eso voltee rápidamente hacia adentro de la casa y encontré una botella a la mitad de…

Después de sepárame de You, me dirigí adentro de la casa, tome la botella y señalando la bebida exclame:

-¿Vino Blanco?

-Es el que utiliza papá para bautizar sus barcos –contesto You.

-¿Estas borracha?

-De que hablas *hip*, apenas y he bebido *hip* *hip* -decía You mientras caminaba hacia mí con bastante dificultad ladeándose de un lado hacia otro.

 _Esta borracha._

Camine lentamente hacia ella para evitar que se callera.

Sosteniéndola de hombros ella dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes, mis padres no están en… en… ca… *bostezo* casa -tras decir eso cae dormida ante el sofá detrás de ella.

Yoshiko -POV -off-

* * *

Riko –POV-

 _No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo You esta mañana:_

 _-Riko, la verdad es que desde hace ya bastante tiempo que eh estado enamorada de ti, así que, ¿saldrías conmigo?_

 _-¡Lo siento mucho! Pero no te preocupes, podemos seguir siendo amigas._

-Acaso abre sido, muy dura con ella.

-¿En qué piensas? –dijo una voz desde el otro lado del balcón.

-¿Eh? -Riko de la sorpresa casi se cae –¿Chika-chan?

-¿Por qué te ves preocupada? –dijo Chika insistentemente apoyada en el barandal de su balcón.

Riko contesto un tanto nerviosa:

-No sé de qué hablas Chika-chan.

-No sueles ponerte así cuando tocas el piano.

-Veras, lo que pasa es que… es que… You se me declaro esta tarde.

-¡Es enserio! ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Ya te había dicho que pienso que hacen una buena pareja?

-Creo que nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Entonces ¿Ahora son pareja verdad?

-De hecho la rechace –dijo Riko de golpe.

-¡Eh! ¿Porque? Yo las shipeaba –dijo ella con un tono de molestia.

-¿Te molesta tanto?

-¡Es broma!, entonces ¿porque la rechazaste? ¡No será que! ¿Estas enamorada de otra persona? –dijo Chika con cierto tono de malicia.

-¡Eh! –esa pregunta, aunque en realidad ya la esperaba, seguía siendo sorpresiva –¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría? -*murmura* -enamorarme de otra chica.

-¡Riko! ¿Qué es lo que dicen todas esas chicas de los mangas que lees?, ¡Siempre que haya amor el género no importa! –dice en un tono serio.

-¡C-Chika-chan! ¡C-cuando leíste mis mangas! –dice Riko completamente sonrojada.

-Lo siento Riko –dice Chika sacando la lengua –los encontré cuando fui de visita a tu casa y no pude evitar mirarlos.

-¿Cuál leíste?

-Uno que se llamaba "Chocolate" – _uff, que bueno que no encontró el lemon._

-Y bien, ¿de quién estas enamoradas?

 _¿Se lo debería decir?_

-Bueno, le encanta llamar demasiado la atención, es linda, y aunque es un bastante torpe puede llegar a ser bastante atenta, a veces hace cosas raras…

-Es Yoshiko ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? – _¿habré sido muy obvia?_

-¿Y porque no te le declaras? Estoy segura de que te aceptaría sin dudarlo.

-No sé, se podría decir que estoy un poquito nerviosa.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?

-Claro porque no. Tu solo dime y puedo ayudarte en tu declaración.

 _¿Declararme a Yoshiko?_

-No, no hace falta.

-Tu solo piénsalo –dijo Chika -¡Oh! La cena, me tengo que ir.

Chika se fue dejándome pensando.

 _Tarde o temprano me tengo confesar si realmente quiero llegar a algo. Pero ¿No será demasiado pronto? Yoshiko, que estará haciendo ahora. Se estará besando con otra._

 _No, no pienses en tonterías Riko. Ahora en que íbamos con el piano…_

Riko –POV -Off-

* * *

Yoshiko -POV-

-*Ronquido* *Ronquido* -You dormía plácidamente sobre el sillón mientras la observaba.

-¡Wow! Se quedó dormida –dije acercando mi rostro al de You.

La miraba fijamente mientras…

-Caíste –dijo You.

-¿Eh?

De un rápido movimiento nuestros labios se juntaron, durante la conmoción ella introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Tras una pelea y gracias a la falta de aire de ambas pude despegarme dejando un hilo de saliva.

-¿Qué haces You? -dije totalmente confundida.

-¿Te gustó? –decía You acercándome a ella.

Una ves bastante cerca me lamió la mejilla.

Eso fue todo. La empuje y me fui corriendo hasta el baño de la casa.

Una vez dentro del baño cerré el seguro rápidamente y me senté detrás de la puerta.

 _No es justo, mi primer beso tenía que ser con Riko._

You me siguió hasta la puerta del baño y empezó a tocar repetidas veces la puerta.

-¡Vamos Riko! ¡Si quieres traemos a Yoshiko y hacemos un trio! ¡No importa!

-¡ES YOHANE!

Yoshiko –POV -Off-

* * *

Hanamaru –POV-

Cierto demonio recorría la habitación de un lado al otro tratando de diseñar alguna especie de plan para ganarme el corazón de Yoshiko.

-Todavía no podemos rendirnos. ¿Es extraño? Es como si algún elemento externo la estuviera apoyando.

-Ya no tiene caso, está claro que ella ama a Riko.

-No todavía no podemos rendirnos. Si aquí ha ocurrido un error fue por mi culpa.

 _Debo admitir que es un poco linda la forma en la que se preocupa por mí._

-Muy bien, hemos estado siendo muy sutiles últimamente. Pasaremos de una postura pasiva a una más agresiva.

-No estábamos siendo agresivas ya.

-No lo suficiente. Necesitas rudeza si quieres aprender a amaestrar pandas salvajes.

-¿Pandas?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ignora eso ultimo!

-¿Entonces qué haremos zura?

-Una cita.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Cita!?

-Así es, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo esperando. Si queremos hacer algo tenemos que empezar ahora.

-¡Pero!, ¡Yo no estoy lista!

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

-Pero… es que… una cita con Yoshiko.

-Mira, no es que me preocupe por ti. Pero si te hace sentir más segura te acompaño. De todas formas no pueden verme.

 _Tiene razón. No puedo rendirme todavía._

-¡Está bien!

-El lunes, después de la escuela, acompañaras a Yoshiko a su casa y propondremos la cita.

-¡Estoy lista!

 _Espero que funcione. Aunque estoy nerviosa, no pienso cederle a Yoshiko a Riko._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Yoshiko -POV-

 _El molesto sol está quemando mi casa, ¿de dónde viene? Uh, de la ventana de arriba._

-¡Ah! Me quede dormida dentro del baño.

Me coloco cerca de la puerta y veo que el seguro todavía está puesto.

-¿Seguirá You detrás de la puerta?

Recuerdo fugazmente el beso de la noche anterior y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Lentamente retiro el seguro y con bastante cuidado abro la puerta.

 _No hay nada detrás de la puerta. Eso me tranquiliza._

Camine por el pasillo que lleva hasta la sala. No estoy segura de donde están los cuartos, pase por unas puertas antes de llegar, por lo que tal vez sean esos.

Camino con bastante cuidado tratando de evitar ser vista por sus padres y salir disimuladamente.

Al llegar a la sala, me asomo por la esquina de la pared y observo a un hombre bastante alto, con una cabellera gris y una especie de sombrero. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón, como si me estuviera esperando.

 _¿¡Ese es el papá de You!? Cierto, nunca lo había visto._

Ni siquiera tuve que hacer el intento de esconderme porque el señor volteo.

-¡Oh! Lamento lo de ayer –dijo el hombre bastante sereno.

-¡No! Fue mi culpa – mentí- vera, hicimos una apuesta, yo le dije que le pagaba 500 yen si se tomaba la botella y…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. No te preocupes, ella ya me lo contó todo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Al contrario, me alegra saber que no tienes rencor.

-No señor, y donde esta You.

-No te preocupes por ella. La pobre estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera quiso esperar a que salieras. Salió a correr un rato para despejarse.

-Ya veo, si me disculpa me tengo que ir –dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

-No hay problema.

 _Qué bueno que todo se aclaró._

-Adiós Riko.

 _¿O no?_

 **No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda. Lamento haberme estado tardando con el capítulo, pero he estado haciendo cosas en el mundo 3D.**

 **Espero poder subir los próximos capítulos más pronto, espero.**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir. Dejen su comentario si les gusto porque me motiva mucho a continuar la historia y adiós.**


End file.
